


"It's Snowing."

by hernameisnotknown



Series: Wend Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisnotknown/pseuds/hernameisnotknown





	"It's Snowing."

"Hm?"

“What’s that, Commander?” She teased, “Hadn’t you noticed?”

Cullen stared at the paperwork before him, and then out the door at the unfamiliar white landscape; a glimpse of Skyhold robed in snow - ramparts white like the bare bones of the mountain itself - before it closed behind her.

“I’ve been-” his eyes drifted up, noting the slight dusting of snowflakes on her clothes, more and more apparent as he reached her shoulders, her hair, her eyelashes. Her mouth curved into a wicked smirk as she approached, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’ve been in a world of my own, it seems.”

“Any chance I can get you to rejoin me in this one?” She asked, passing behind him and lightly caressing his shoulders through his armour.

 _It wouldn’t take much_ , he thought fleetingly, then shot upright as the sound of her laughter trickled over him, much like the snow making it’s way down his back.

“You-! _Woman!_ ” He exclaimed, turning and fixing her with a furious stare. She made an attempt to wipe the smile from her face, dancing away from him as he reached for her, hand covering her mouth before more laughter burst out. It only took a moment before he’d caught her, his own smile breaking through like the sun after a storm.

“Commander, maybe I can help you with something? Getting out of those clothe-?”

His lips descended like the snow, silencing her. A silence that didn’t last for long.


End file.
